The New Girl: Chloe Andrews
by Sunny Shadows
Summary: Jamie likes the new girl in school... This is my first fanfic on here, so I'd appreciate feedback!
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic on here, so I'd appreciate some feedback. And, also if this looks screwy, it probably is. I don't know how everything works just yet. I'm slightly computer retarded…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own In a Heartbeat or the recognizable characters. So PLEASE don't sue me.**

Jamie opened his locker and grabbed out his binder and book for Psychology, the last class of his day. He was shutting his locker when he noticed the girl two lockers down.

He realized that she must be the new girl people had been whispering (and some not whispering very quietly) about all day. There was a lot of stuff about how she had gotten kicked out of her previous school and a bunch of other nonsense.

The girl was wearing a white hoodie, jeans (ones that fit her perfectly-not too tight, not too loose… You know the kind.), and green running shoes. She had curly black hair, and she looked like she was on the short side. But, Jamie couldn't see much else because she was facing away from him, bending over her book bag.

"Hey." Caitie appeared beside him and blocked his view of the girl.

"Hey," he said back and hoped that she hadn't noticed him staring at the girl.

If Caitie had noticed, she didn't say anything about it. Instead she asked, "You ready to go to class?"

"Yeah…"

As Jamie followed Caitie to Psychology, he glanced back hoping to catch another glimpse of the girl, but she was already gone.


	2. A Ride Home

**Author's note: Well, luckily, this chapter is longer. I'm working on this instead of my homework... Haha... **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own In a Heartbeat and/or any recognizable characters**

**

* * *

**Jamie's motorcycle had broken down, and since he hadn't had a chance to look at it yet, Tyler was going to give him a ride from school to the station. 

"Thanks," Jamie said getting into Tyler's white truck.

"No problem," Tyler replied. "Do you mind if I make a quick stop at my house? I need to drop something off for my mom."

"Sure." Jamie looked out the window. "Hey," he said and pointed. "Isn't that the new girl?"

The "new girl" was walking home from school.

Tyler glanced out the window to where Tyler was pointing. "Yeah. Uh, Chloe. She just moved in next door."

"Really?"

Tyler stopped at the red light. "Yeah."

"Hey, Chloe!" Jamie yelled out the window.

Tyler gave him a "What the hell are you doing?" look.

"Chloe!" Jamie yelled again.

Chloe turned around, looking for who had called her name.

"You want a ride?" Jamie asked.

Chloe hesitated. She didn't recognize him, and she didn't want to get into a car with people she didn't know.

"We're going right by your house, since you live by Tyler, right? So, we figured we would give you a lift over there," Jamie tired to persuade her.

Tyler leaned forward and gave a little wave to Chloe, just to show her that he was actually there.

By this time, the stop light had turned green. The people behind Tyler's truck began to honk in anger and annoyance.

"We're going, we're going!" Jamie called to the people honking their horns. He looked expectantly at Chloe, waiting for her answer.

Pressured, Chloe quickly thought of how long the walk ahead of her would be. "Uh, sure..."

Jamie opened the car door and slid over to make room for Chloe.

As soon as Cloe had gotten into the car and shut the door, Tyler hit the gas. The people behind him were pissed.

"Thanks." Chloe buckled her seat belt.

"No problem," Tyler and Jamie said simultaneously.

"I'm Jamie Waite, and I think you already know Tyler."

"Yeah, actually. I'm Chloe Andrews, but I'm guessing you already know that..."

An awkward silence followed. Somehow, talking to Chloe almost made Jamie... shy...

Thankfully, they reached Chloe's house pretty quickly.

"Thanks again for the ride," Chloe said getting out of the car and shutting the door. She smiled.

Jamie smiled back. "Any time."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but no one saw him. Jamie was too preoccupied with watching Chloe walk up to her front door. He watched her go inside as Tyler pulled into his own driveway.

"Obsess much?" Tyler asked as he got out of the car to run inside quick.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this chapter is somewhat longer. Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll update soon. I wrote it during study hall, and it looked A LOT longer on paper... **


	3. Go Fish

**A/N: One of two short chapters I just added...**

* * *

"You guys see the new girl?" Hank looked at his cards. "Any sixes?"

Tyler handed over his six of clubs. "Jamie definitely did."

Jamie glared at Tyler. "Shut up."

"What's going on?" The conversation was just getting interesting to Hank.

Tyler smirked. "Jamie's got a crush on Chloe."

"No, I don't," Jamie replied defensively.

"And that's why you had to ask her if she needed a ride," Tyler pointed out.

"So I was being nice. So what? We were going that way anyway." Jamie shrugged, hoping Tyler would just drop the subject.

"Yeah, okay. But then you kept smiling and sneaking glances at her."

"No, I didn't."

The conversation was starting to go from interesting to uncomfortable. The tension between Jamie and Tyler was rising. Both Val and Hank could see a confrontation coming.

Val spoke up, trying to stop the fight before it got worse. "Even if he did, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Tyler shrugged. "I was just saying..."

"Any twos?" Hank asked to change the subject.

"Go fish."


	4. An Invitation

**A/N: The other short chapter... Read and review. I need the encouragement...**

* * *

"Hey, Jamie!" Tyler called after him. "Don't you want a ride?"

Jamie turned around. "Nah, I think I'll just walk."

Tyler caught up to him. "Hey, this isn't about what I said earlier, is it?"

Jamie shook his head; too bad he was lying. What business was it of Tyler's who he liked? Not that he liked Chloe or anything, of course.

"Are you sure?" Tyler prodded.

Jamie looked at the ground.

"Well, I was going to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night." Jamie looked up questioningly, and Tyler explained, "My mom invited Chloe's family over for dinner since they just moved in."

"Oh." Jamie supressed his urge to yell out 'Yes!'

"Soooo... You want to?"

Jamie shrugged, playing it cool. "I guess. I mean, you know, if I'm not busy..."

Tyler smiled. "Oh yeah. Of course. So you still want to walk?"

Jamie looked up at the sky. "Actually, thinking about it... It looks like it's about to rain... And I couldn't get my gorgeous hair wet..."

Tyler looked up. The sky was completely clear. Most of the stars were out already.

"Yeah, it does. Wouldn't be surprised if it started pouring right now." Tyler played along, and Jamie caught a ride home with Tyler.


	5. Cafeteria food

**A/N: So this chapter is longer than the others... Woo hoo! Anyway, read and review, if you please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizable characters...**

* * *

The halls were empty when Jamie arrived at school the next day. But maybe that was because it was already the middle of second hour. He had stayed home to fix his bike, so he wouldn't have to keep relying on Tyler for a ride. Jamie was in no hurry either; he was already late and didn't have a pass, so it didn't matter if he was a few minutes later.

"Mr. Waite," Mr. Spiro, the American Problems teacher, said giving Jamie the evil eye when he walked into the classroom. "So glad you could join us."

"The pleasure's all mine." Jamie walked back to his seat in the back right corner of the room, coincidentally as far away from Mr. Spiro's desk as he could get.

But, they didn't have normal deks. They had the kind of tables you'd expect to see in a Chemistry or Biology classroom. Actually, these tables had been in the Chem. lab. When the Chem. lab got new tables, the social studies department was given the old tables to replace their even older and shabbier desks. Each table could seat three students. Jamie's seat was in between Justin Davis and Trevor Donahue. Halfway to his seat, Jamie realized that Trevor wasn't sitting in Trevor's seat. Chloe was.

Jamie tried to maintain his cool. "Hey," he whispered to Chloe when Mr. Spiro turned back to write more notes on the board.

"Hey." Chloe didn't even look up from the notes she was copying down.

Jamie was a little bit miffed. He pulled a notebook out of his back pack, and began scribbling pretty furiously. When he was done, he ripped out the page and slid it to his right, to Chloe. Chloe glanced at it, went back to her notes, then did a double take and looked at it again. She looked at Jamie in amazement and horror. Jamie had drawn a cartoon of Mr. Spiro, and it was pretty accurate to, from his Donald Trump comb over to the giant mole on his left hand. She was amazed that he could draw so well, but horrified because what if Mr. Spiro saw it?

"Mr. Waite, Miss Andrews, may I ask what's going on?" Mr. Spiro's gaze was harsh and piercing.

Chloe froze up. Her mind went blank, and she couldn't even open her mouth to say anything in her defense.

Luckily, Jamie was used to coming up with excuses to avoid trouble. "I was just telling her about the Darfur article that we read yesterday."

Mr. Spiro eyed both of them for a moment before sitting down at his desk to leave them to copy down the rest of the notes.

When the bell rang, Chloe stuffed her binder into her bag and headed out the door. Jamie grabbed his notebook and tried to catch up with her.

"So how'd you end up in American Problems?" he asked falling into step next to her.

"I was just transferred. Some kid dropped, and I needed the consumer ed. credit." Chloe shrugged.

Jamie made a mental note to thank Trevor the next time he saw him.

"Do you even know what Darfur is?" Chole asked suddenly.

Jamie stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Chloe just kept walking. It was then that Jamie realized that he was on the complete opposite side of the school that he needed to be on. He was going to be late again.

"Shit." One more tardy after this and he was going to earn himself another detention, which he definitely didn't need.

* * *

The next time Jamie saw Chloe was at lunch. He ended up getting in the lunch line behind her. He was close enogh to smell the strawberry smell radiating from her hair. She slid her tray down the line.

As she stopped and tried to decide what was edible and what wasn't, Jamie whispered in a confidential tone, "I wouldn't eat the taco salad if I were you. It's grade D beef. Some kid got sent to the hospital with food poisoning last week."

She looked over at Jamie and asked, "Then what would you suggest?"

Jamie pretended to ponder the question. "Hmmm... I'd say to go with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Chloe made a face. "I hate peanut butter."

"What? You can't hate peanut butter!" Jamie exclaimed. He had never met anyone in his entire life who hated peanut butter. "That's not humanly possible!"

"Well, I do. Got any other suggestions?"

Jamie shrugged. "I heard the pizza's okay. Maybe some mild indegestion, but nothing too serious."

Chloe grabbed a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza on it. "Pizza it is."

They slid their trays down to the cashier. Just as Jamie was finished paying, Caitie came over.

"Come on, Jamie," she said dragging him off.

"See you," Jamie called to Chloe over his shoulder.


End file.
